oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cain D. Abel
| age = Unknown | height = 10'0" ft. (304cm) | weight = 440lbs (200kg) | occupation = Pirate | birthday = | relatives = Unnamed Brother | status = Alive | residence = | alias = | bounty = At Least 130,000,000 | jva = | Funi eva = | dfname = -の実 | dfename = Unknown | dfmeaning = Unknown | dftype = Unknown }} "Berserker" Cain D. Abel is a member of the Xros Pirates, acting as one of their major allies in the New World, alongside the Roman Numerals. Coming from the islet of Yamato, he is a former slave to a World Noble: Roosevelt, who had families from a neighbouring island work at a mining site. He is currently worth more than 130,000,000. Appearance ... ... ... Gallery Personality Relationships Xros Pirates Roman Numerals Other Pirates Marines Kurama: Nobility Roosevelt: Powers & Abilities A major ally of the Xros Pirates, a crew led by one of the Yonko, and veteran in the New World, Abel is extremely dangerous, rumoured to be as much of a threat as the Roman Numerals, also from the Xros. However, what is most notable in these claims is that Abel can rival them by his lonesome. He seems to possess grand authority within the Xros Pirates, utilizing many of their grunts to supply his own territory. His bounty stands higher than the hundred million, showcasing how much of a threat he is to the Government's operations. Very few know the name of Abel, whispered across many battlefields, particularly those that are connected to a certain country. Even then, it seems Abel's deeds in regards to such country were many decades ago. Entire fleets have either fled or fell when standing in his path, shaken to their very core by his prowess. Physical Prowess Macemanship Renowned as a profficent fighter, Abel attributes a lot of his fighting to his usage of Maces, in which he proves mastery over. This makes it his main approach to combat. His main one in battle is the Mabulrega, hailed as one of the Saijo O Wazamono, a seemingly unbreakable weapon that has lived his tale by his side and is almost as tall as him. However, sometimes Abel does not wield it from the get-go, simply using others beforehand. In fact, he may use his bare hands as maces, proved with their heightened sturdiness. Even so, his usage of Mabulrega does not relate to him using his full strength or not. Haki The power of Haki is found within any living being in the planet, giving Abel the ability to manifest his very spirit. However, only those with the greatest of wills and might can ever hope to unlock it. Abel's aura takes on a light blue color, leaking from and moving around him much like a tranquil wave. A resident of the most dangerous sea, Abel has naturally used Haki ever since a young age, self teaching himself in its ways, which includes the two common shades. These self-lessons persisted through many years while he lived in his homeland, Abel constantly failed to tap into strong abilities, however, with each failure, he found himself growing stronger and closer to proficiency. His constant meeting and clash against elites of the New World have only served to further increase his power. Busoshoku Kenbunshoku Devil Fruit Abel possesses a nameless devil fruit of unknown type. However, it seems to augment his physical combat. History Past Yonko Wars Saga Bounty |} Quotes Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes *He is based on Meliodas from the Seven Deadly Sins Series. Extras References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Xros Pirates Category:Macemen Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Devil Fruit Users